Hometrash: A story I love to hate!
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Let's say this is something from a couple years ago that should've been put up. It's pretty trash, I'm pretty trash but it's a healthy trash mix unlike most fanfics you see out there. I'm at least trying here and coming up wit my own little story with my leading lady Amina Heartfell!
1. Chapter 1

The day is shining and the birds are chirping, it's a cool day of Fall and some new people are moving in a nice little suburban neighborhood 21604 Hid Dn, Maple Valley, Washington. A large moving van parked on the side of the road as a medium sized mini van drove up to the driveway. A man in his late 30's maybe parked there and unlocked the car before coming out of it, he glanced around the block and then to the tall white fence with a pleased nod, his wife (one had thought) came out as well holding a medium sized cardboard box, that possibly held some easily breakable stuff like pictures or glass Harlequins. They took a moment to talk until the oddest kid around his age he ever saw. Unless he'd count Dave. They were female that's for certain but wearing a rabbit like mask along with some horns, was she dressing up as an evil rabbit? He'll never know.

 **A year ago, but not so close by. As it's happening now you dolt.**

 _What's his name again?_

[Zoosmell Pooplord]

 _Stop flopping around, be serious._

[John Egbert]

 _Ah yes! That's it, I forget this kids name a lot._

 _Peep at the neighbors again!_

John takes another look at the new neighbors but a hard knock on his door disrupts that, the girl was actually looking up at him too! The door opens, to which he was sure he locked and to his terrifying dismay his Father was there holding a devilish confectionary of Betty Crocker! It was a nicely decorated cake but luckily it wasn't for him...this time. It was for the neighbors, it seems like Dad wants him to come see them with him. If he made that cake, he was sure the neighbors would be having a rough day.

 _Reply a nice No._

John gets a look from his pops, one that says he's gonna feed him the cake he has in in hands which is something he doesn't want, at all! So putting on a forced smile you accept the punishment- I mean quest to see the neighbors. Wonder how that would go.

 _Whoa there bub!_

Standing in her pastel rainbow room with little designs here and there by her was a new girl, without her mask. Clearly to us she's a Troll (I know it's weird but for things to work right now she has to be here and now. Everything should play out as usual though!), if you read the story this one is portraying then good job you know everything! If not, go read the damn thing, why are you reading this!?

 _Pay attention to the story._

The Troll girl blinks in confusion. A Troll that was found as a Grub and raised by a human couple who were only just engaged, she didn't die surprisingly so things must've adapted within her as she grew, oddly enough cause she's an odd color troll. A mixture of Purple and blue.

 _Enter her name_

[Passaregreive Asshole]

 _Be nice!_

[Amina Heartfell]

 _Kind of a short and long name don't you think?_

Well she was raised by humans, that keep to a certain legacy. Anyway, her room is painted by painters who were hired to renew the houses colors, after she got settled in with her gaming supplies and her special laptop she went right to painting her walls with little characters. One is called Nabi and the other Drako, she hasn't a name for the whole thing but she does have a comic she's working on. As you think, being raised by humans has made her less of a Troll, she's not exactly violent, only when you touch her stuff without permission. Her parents kept her a secret from society aside from the family who she enjoys seeing every now and then, she was homeschooled and never exactly left from her house only to play around in the backyard with her big husky Bakersville. Though a bit reclusive she would enjoy to meet people, another different human like her.

 _She believes she's human?_

Well they had to tell her something, she think she's just one of those with an odd skin condition and certain appendages. Like she's female for sure but she tends to roam on the fact as to why she also has a-

 _STOP!_

Okay fine fine jeez. To the right side of the room is her table with a drawing pad in which she uses to draw up her art. Under it are some paint buckets and paint tins, a pile of brushes and...well something you needn't to know about. To the left side is where her Easel resides, with a newish coat of over paint as a base so can paint something. What should she paint?

 _How about that weird kid she saw peeping at her family?_

Amina nodded but sighed, she would love to paint him, but she only got a look of his top half. Looking at her through his glasses.

 _Equip arms from under the bed._

Looking under her bed she can't recall the last time she had her arms, the nice fake ones she painted over. That's something odd, maybe she'll remember later, Amina here has short term memory loss she'd use strings on her fingers to remember certain things but she'd forget what the strings were for in the first place. Her mother would always comment she would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders, it sounded mean to her at first but she found it funny later. Hell she'd forget to remember where she put something to remember where it is, like her arms that still needed something.

 _Meet the neighbors._

Amina's eyes widened, she looked to the door as a few knocks came to it, no she didn't want to see new people this soon! Where's her mask? She looked around her room in panic as the door opened in agonizing slow motion, she was sure she left it on her bed! The door had opened and her father walked into her room finding his daughter halfway under the bed "What..what are you doing Muffin?" She shot up quickly and nervously looked away from him, he probably knew already and sighed kneeling to her level and taking her mask, that was resting up on her head the whole time, and fixed it back over her grey face "I put it on my head?.." She pouted thinking over her steps "We still have many things to move in and unpack, though our new neighbors have dropped by to welcome us in. Make sure your mask is on proper okay?" She nodded up to him making him smile "Alright they have brought us a cake, looks-" He couldn't finish his sentence as the young girl ran out of her room at the sound of cake.

This might turn to an AU. Trolls and humans live differently different planet all the less. How they get to earth and back is on them but the modern human tech can let them travel to Alternia. Or Trolls and Humans completely despise each other the only ones who don't seem to give a crap about things are the main humans and Trolls we know. World wars had happened due to a Human and a Troll many, many, many years ago so far they've made a Treaty, one stating that neither Troll or Human can cooperate with each other. Listed by many people in charge of certain places in Earth and the many people in charge of things in Alternia, if such a thing would happened one would be shamed, banished, or if the worse case happened being a Troll and a Human having relations would be killed. Which is why Amina's parents are so scared to have her without her mask, not because of the relations thing but because they raised her from the Grub up. They'd separate her from them and send her to the Troll World forever as the parents would be forever shamed.

John glanced around slightly unsure of the issue at hand. That freaking cake his 'father' had, he wanted to snatch it and run to the nearest volcano. Wanting to spare these people of the devilish confectionary, the door had opened after his father knocked on it a few times. There he saw the woman from before and the man in the living space pushing a couch in the right place, he fixed his posture before coming to the door as well "Hey there neighbor!" "Yes, hello it's nice to have a visit. Even though we just moved in." The happy couple greeted together the woman looked down to the decorative cake and then to John who was glancing around inside of their house "Why don't you come in, my husband just put the couch down so we could get to know each other." She invited them inside and smiled "I'm Whitney Heartfell,-" "And I'm Jonathan Heartfell." John's pop chuckled a bit the corn cob pipe wiggling around with his wavering lips "That's funny my son's name is John." He stated placing the cake down on the coffee table, and Jonathan bent down to the kid's eye level "What'cha into sport?" John blinked his eyes sparkling a bit, wanting to tell him of the most fabulous movies ever...but he didn't have a bunny with him at the moment so he went with one subject that would seem to stand out more as a kid "Play games." He glanced to the side to avoid the man's gaze, a guy this happy was odd to see and one that didn't shove Betty Crocker crap down his throat "Well then you and my daughter would have something in common then. Let me go get her." He walked off upstairs leaving his father and Whitney to talk, seemingly having a good time over some tea she randomly had. John took the time to look around the house, when I say look I meant snoop. Anyway there was a bunch of boxes crowding the hallway to the dining room and possibly a study which lead into the living space. By the front door was the kitchen, it was a nice looking kitchen marble countertops and beige counters, the sinks were cleaned and so was the floor. He guessed they hired some people to clean the place up before moving here.

 _Look in one of the boxes titled Mina's stuff_

Who the hell is Mina? The daughter? Possibly that kid he saw, he looked back to his father talking with Whitney before digging around in the box. There was a lot of things within it a medium and small sized easel with matching canvases, lots of cut up fabric, a jewelry chest a couple of games here and there, a copy of Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess was listed as a 'Don't break or I'll break you, Uhal guys.' , then a couple rolled up posters with 'left wall' 'right wall' on some of them he took on out and unrolled it finding it was Con Air. He nearly burst with excitement until a hand gently took the poster from him quickly "Don't look at that!" A shirek came having him turn to the voice finding the girl from before, mask on shyly hiding her poster from him "Where'd you get that, looks authentic." She squeaked grasping her father's shirt and hiding behind him "Sorry about her she's a bit...I wouldn't call it shy." She was glaring at John from behind her mask but her father pushed her closer to the boy "Stop acting like that, it'd be good for you to make some friends, right?" The girl glanced to John and then her father "How about you go play with him? The adults are talking." The girl sighed and turned walking through the hallway, when she got to the stairs she looked over her shoulder to John her long black locks following her movements "Ya coming or not bub?" John raised an eyebrow and followed her up the stairs 'Bub? What the hell is bub?'

When he entered her room he found himself looking at the slightly dry black paint outlines of two characters on her north wall, which is just above the headboard of her canopy bed. One of those fancy beds that had a big silky cover thing, her room was the right size for it. There was an easel that seemed to have just started something, he couldn't make it out but the girl was staring at him, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, or what emotion she had due to the mask only thing visible was her bright blue eyes, she found something more interesting to do, finishing that painting. John took the moment to gaze around her room, seeing as she wasn't going to talk anytime soon, there were some taped up posters with a painted white frame, the poster that she held was placed on a table nearby, that also held her Drawing Tablet with an underside full of paint brushes of different sizes he was sure she was into movies like him, judging by the Con Air poster but she took it from him quickly he noticed her 'gaming center' which was filled with consoles of yesteryear and newer ones like the Gamecube, the one she had was the Zelda exclusive one. Amina was still painting, though not using any colors yet just making an outline, she looked over to him before quickly looking back to the canvas she was clearly not wanting to strike up a conversation so..he cleared his throat, playing around with an origami crane "I see you have an interest in movies." She visibly flinched glancing over to him, she sighed softly moving to grab another brush "Don't ask about the Con Air poster, my dad got it for me." She responded, with a grunt making John's eye twitch just a bit "You don't seem like you want to talk much." He looked to the painting she was doing, he caught sight of its start being his hair before she stood in front of it "Look, if it bothers you so much I'll talk with you. My parents are expecting us to make nice anyway, bub." She crossed her arms glaring at him slightly from behind her mask he nodded, he did want to at least try to talk with her as his father would be on his rear if he didn't at least make nice with the new neighbor child. I suppose in hopes of her dad and his dad joining forces one day "What are you painting?" She hummed in response "It's you obviously, jeez." She rolled her eyes as she continued painting, doing up his hair this surprised him though, she was painting him...why? "I was looking for something to paint, something that's usually not my dog or the little characters I have, or my backyard. Saw you peeping at me from ya window, then got this idea." She gestured dabbing the brush lightly on the canvas to make the little green worm thing on his shirt, he caught her words though with raised eyebrows "It sounds like you don't leave your house." Amina blinked once and turned to look at him as her door opened to show her parents and John's 'dad' "Say see you next time, to your friend Muffin. They're coming over again next Tuesday for Dinner." Her mother said having the girl huff at the nickname used she glanced over to John and gave him a nod before turning back to her painting "Buzz off, bub." The three adults shared some looks and Amina's parents gave a nervous chuckle "It's alright I understand, maybe she'll open up to John more one day." John's pop whispered to them as John walked passed him out of her room.

The girl behind the mask was gonna be an investigation.

 _Pester Dave on Pesterchum_

Once John had got home he noticed a few messages had been sent to his Pesterchum. With a light huff before a small chuckle he decided to tell his buddy Dave about the new neighbors.

 _TG: Dude, where are you?_

 _TG: Thought you were gonna join me on the new Track, John._

 _TG: It would've been totally awesome._

 _TG: But it was no issue to do it alone, cause I'm amazing like that._

 _EB: Yes of course you are, anyway I was gone for half the day mostly because I was waiting for something and some new neighbors moved in._

 _EB: Then dad made a devilish cake in record time to have me and him go meet the neighbors._

 _TG: Really, what are they like?  
EB: Well the dad is pretty okay didn't get to know him much though, same with the mom. They sent me and their kid away so they can talk adult stuff and I'm like, where'd that tea set come from?_

 _EB: But their daughter is kinda..can't put my finger on it._

 _TG: ….Daughter?_

 _TG: Is she hot?_

 _EB: What the- Why would you ask that?_

 _EB: Besides, I don't even know._

 _TG: What do YOU mean you don't know? Does she got that good body or not? Or does she and the face is real nasty looking._

 _TG: OR is the face real good looking, like no need for makeup and the body all messed up?_

 _EB: I...I didn't pay attention to anything like that! Plus I don't know what her face looks like, she wears a mask all of the time._

 _TG: You serious dude?_

 _EB: Mhm. All I know is that she has blue eyes, everything else about her seems pretty cool. She didn't want to talk with me at all though._

 _EB: She's probably into movies like me, she plays a lot of video games._

 _EB: Though she's real iffy on who touches them though._

 _TG: ..You know that now I'm gonna come over and see what she's like right? See if she's cool enough to even hang out with my bro._

 _EB: Geeeeeeez fine, just don't scare her of now. My dad is hoping I make friends with her._

 _TG: Can't make any promises._

 _What'll happen next in this piece of trash?_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a month prior from that day, Dave had come over but Amina's parents didn't let him see her. There was a slight commotion going on outside, distracting John from his Pesterchum chat with Rose and Jade he moved from his seat and to the window. Finding it was Whitney and Jonathan, Amina's parents who were telling their daughter some house rules. Next to Amina, was a rather large German Shepherd big enough to hitch a ride on. He assumed that was the dog she talked about last time she talked to him. At the dinner he found out Amina was anti-social, that and she had short-term memory and a bit slow-witted with certain things; she could understand the simplest of task but not the best of math. At least he understood why she didn't want to even speak to him, heck if her parents didn't exactly force her too she wouldn't have. He'd be some weird guy in her room watching her paint. Amina's parents were telling her to be careful as they would be gone for a long time, and someone should be checking in on her John wanted to hear more but he had a chum pestering him at the moment, Dave.

TG: Hey man, what's up? I was making some sick beats today I'mma send you a sample.

EB: Oh heeeeey Dave, there's something happening.

TG: You spying on the neighbor girl again? Dude, you're like on creepy levels now.

TG: Seriously, if she doesn't even want to talk with you of all people she's just not interested.

EB: It's not like that I swear! She gets into your head man, you have to spend time with her to understand.

EB: She barely talks, I think her only friend is her dog. She sits in the house all the time and never leaves.

EB: What kid doesn't at least want to go outside once in a while?

TG: Are you sure you're not over thinking things?

EB: Sigh, anyway her parents are leaving on a business trip. She'll be alone in the house for maybe 2 weeks.

TG: And that means anything to me?

EB: Come on Dave, you're my best friend. I need someone helping me out on this, it's almost a mystery!

⇒ Be the other, other girl. Somewhere in the future but not in the same universe and timeline.

The day had turned into a bleak, boring grey. No clouds or sun and the land was cascaded into a lifeless body of nothing. There was nobody except for her and a couple of plushies she had made, they were from this comic she was into that could never be finished due to the whole meteor thing. You could say she knew a few things but honestly with how her mind works it's all easy to forget than to remember, she let out a sigh and stared out the window looking over to one of the medium sized plushies she had made, this was a wolf plush, after being trapped on this planet with no known way to go back home was getting to her mental state these plushies started to have minds of their own even chose their own names, the three main ones where Nabi, Drako, and Kit. To keep her mind from wandering elsewhere though she roleplayed scenarios with them and a few others, in her mind they were alive and she was the Princess of their little kingdom. The shelter, she had dug and made with things she was able to get on her outings, was fairly large. She didn't really have to worry about food unless she went on another binge of loneliness and gobbled everything up, her parents , before they either died or disappeared on her taught her survival skills. The fact that there was creatures to hunt was great, just she had to be careful as to not be seen, the Transportalizer (from what I remember it being called) gave her nice weekly supply of foodstuffs. Enough so she could make a yummy cheesecake, there was a bathroom and a separate room that played as her bedroom, a makeshift bed made out of extra plushie stuffing and things she found that'd make a good box spring. The kitchen appliances were in the main room, it was her calm place, her living room, her play area and sometimes a sleeping spot. It was the largest area and enough room for everyone to do their own thing in peace, everyone meaning the plushies that she made in her plushie kingdom.

The girl's name was Amina Nightray, she spent half her life in this little bunker it did get boring but she wasn't sure what was out there on this odd planet she was teleported to for safety..or because they wanted her gone she wasn't sure. Drako sat, positioned in a way that he was staring up at a large computer control panel that was within her bunker as she was digging it, Nabi was positioned over by the stove, it wasn't on but she was cooking, and Kit was reading some books. Amina walked over to the thing and looked at it in confusion, it was covered in strange buttons and functions one could never understand. The screen usually had some video, like a TV but with actual people doing actual things the four screens would switch simultaneously to 12, not human she would say, people. They were called 'trolls'. An alien race from the planet Alternia. They weren't all bad. Each troll had light grey skin and horns all their own. No two pairs were the same. As well as each one wearing a black shirt with a different zodiac symbol "I wonder what they fight about here, humans tend to fight over the silliest of things." Drako had said, but his voice given to by Amina she pushed him in a thinking pose "No other skin tones, they don't seem to care about the different horns. Must be the blood colors they fight over." Kit had said though by Amina as well, a much lighter tone but British "Could be, could be. Or what Birth sign is the best, no need for fighting though cause Scorpio is best." Nabi chuckled causing Kit and Drako to face paw, though a slight twitch from Amina's arm made the stuffed wolf fall off of his seat and onto the floor, slowly but surely Amina began shuddering pulling at her long unkempt hair "Drako what are you doing, you're making Mina freak out!" She voiced for Nabi, before she could tear up her fourth Drako plush a loud 'Fwa-ting!' Got her attention, she looked up to one of the computer screens and raised an eyebrow at the new Troll, should she count the main ones as 13 now or still 12 considering she's a Scorpio, the new Troll girl was painting. A picture of her friend John, she recognized that face how did she know John?! The world looks completely in tact as well! Perhaps I shall explain the situation. It all started with a game, in her universe, shall be named Universe 2. Amina had been playing an online game with a few other neighborhood kids including her and John, she was good friends with Dave and acquaintances with two girls named Rose and Jade, they were enjoying the neat Beta a lot of things could be added and moved in real life, it was a marvel! But things turned to worse and soon before the world probably exploded Amina and a few good items were suddenly zapped to another planet, in another timeline. This timeline seemed to have Trolls and humans, humans were either dead, not around yet, or just not wanting contact with the odd alien race. But from what she watched and heard the residents of this planet were mostly nice. If you count some things as nice, unique quirks here and there a few of them seemed to have Tourette's syndrome, if you want to call it that, one named Karkat another named Gamzee, and some huge Troll she couldn't get the name of only the initials GHB. Sure she wanted to contact them, but what the hell would they do to a human, a human female at that. Tear her asunder and let her red blood spray, she shuddered in fear not even wanting to think of death now.

A loud growl had came distracting Amina all together, as she's easily attracted to things and can easily forget things. Heck, she even forgets how old she is and still puts 10 as her age (Future, as is she's 18..maybe along with the other characters. Everyone is older in her timeline, and universe.) the robe she wore with an attached wolf tail and wolf ear hood swayed a bit. That growl though was her stomach, she hadn't much to eat and she needed any type of meat (That wasn't human or some Troll creature. If anything they taste like the blood colors or the Gigglepies from Fairlyodd Parents. So yes I'm saying they might taste like shit, cow shit.) the ocean..or if it is an ocean, she remembered the waters being blue like Earth's there was certainly fish and sea dwelling mammals...but what else? The Transportthingamagig hadn't sent her anything in awhile. So going out to hunt for a good supply of fish should be a good idea.

As long as she doesn't get impaled that is.

Freely able to leave and come back to her underground home was great. At least she could make do with what she finds on this forsaken planet, the Ocean area is where she got most of her materials from, she'd never go out to far in the sea but she collected all she could and dragged it back to her bunker she enjoyed the water (I really do honestly. If I could I'd live near the water.) when she had her parents they'd bring her there on hot summer days inviting along her friends, Dave never stopping with lewd remarks of the beach babes and her fitting one piece swimsuit, John trying to come up with a conversation with her only to have Jade drag him away to build a sand castle leaving her and Rose to enjoy the day and sometimes cool off in the water, she missed the beach...she missed her home. Like from the past years...sweeps she was getting used to Troll lingo and language. Like if one should love another here it's part of something called a Red/Flushed Quadrant and you say Flush/Flushed/or Flush-Crush on where you stand. Morial(s) is the meaning for friend/friends/friendship, she blushed lightly grasping her homemade fishing pole holding her right cheek in her right hand the thoughts of love making here was such a lewd subject, she sweated lightly and shook the thoughts from her head. Maybe even dangerous, she never truly got to feel such a thing. Aside from her crushes on John and Dave, but they were a bit clueless plus she always found herself to be a bit absent minded to be in a relationship. She'd forget the anniversary. She moved the pole to her dominant hand and picked up the tackle box along with a little fridge for the fish before wall jumping out of her bunker, which had opened up so she could leave. Placing down the gear she took out a small remote and pressed a button which closed the hatch. Designing it as the flora and foliage here, a lot of them odd colors for plants but she is on another planet...Nasa would eat their hats if they found this place..if they could. Whole different Universe and Timeline. Pulling up her wolf hood she looked around anxiously before trotting down the path she's come to know to the beach. It was odd to find that the big white Whale that usually beached and unbeached itself almost like it could fly, but it was a whale those motherfuckers can't fly they fucking leap out the damn water, either way it wasn't around anymore, it kept her company for a short while until it had to leave in a hurry. So for now she fished by herself, she glanced around again before finding a steep rock she could sit on to fish, and went over to do so. Taking a nice seat on the rock her rags bellowing in the sea breeze, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling as it's something she missed going to the beach with her friends. Going to the beach to hang out and do whatever, Dave playing his tunes Rose berating just about anything John does wrong with setting up the Beach umbrellas, and Jade with her oversized white furred dog prancing along the water's edge with her on his back Amina herself would be staring out at the ocean the sense of wonder within the group they called her. The girl sighed lightly, she missed them dearly and even if that new Troll knew them all they wouldn't know her.

/Tug tug!/ A sharp tug of the line happened making Amina jump from her thoughts and start to reel in the fish, she let it go at some points then continued to reel it in. Successfully pulling the big fish out of the water, it was a nice looking one despite its looks. The fish here were somewhat different, this one is a mackerel. A Holy Mackerel. The girl chuckled at her fish pun before tossing the fish in the fridge she brought with her, still flipping and flapping about "Hm, poached, baked, or fried?" She mumbled poking her pink tongue out from her plump lips wondering how to cook her lovely fish dinner, heck if she was starving like the first week here she'd eat the fish whole after cooking it, scales and all but no. The girl hated the head and tail of the fish, the head mostly because of the eyes. Anyway, she put more bait on the hook and cast the line in, awaiting for the sinker to once again be tugged down. Unaware of what..who was watching her from under the depths of the ocean. (As this is an AU I don't exactly want to go far from the actual story but this is going to be mostly about Amina 1 and Amina 2. If you get upset by this rant over to Kankri cause I love to write, it's fun damn it!)

Grey fins writhed slightly in irritation or maybe clear anger, how dare some lowblood land dweller take upon the fish of his sea? He glared, reading his Harpoon or one would rather call them Ahab's Crosshairs (I know a lot of things are different but damn do I love earlier stuff, I mean the stuff they get later is cool but come on! Fucking harpoon laser weapon thing! CHA-Phoooo! Ahem..sorry. Also they coincide with each other, it's not all that separate.) Freaking land dwellers, think they could do anything with the ocean, he swam his way to them. Ready to kill at a moment's notice, with skill and finesse he leaped out of the water and landed on the rock in front of the land dweller. Gaining a surprised yelp, female yelp. The shock of the newcomer made her fall back and roll continuously into a nearby sandstone hill she shuddered in pure fright as Ahab's Crosshairs was ready to fire "Impudent land-dwweller, thinkin you can trash the sea and get awway wwith it, yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at the accent, almost British..but she squeaked gulping down her fear not at all wanting to meet one of the Troll creatures like this, seeing one and then death. Though, the sea dwelling troll stopped his aiming, staring at the frightened girl. Red blood no doubt but she wasn't a Troll, she didn't have horns just a makeshift outfit seemingly made from plush creatures, as he stopped his killing boner though he looked around at the secluded beach, a lot of trash would come here due to the currents shifting but it was clean, newly cleaned at that. He wondered if it was her, he shook this off though. He had to kill her, only to find she was gone. A dust cloud left behind as she ran back to her safety place, the Prince of hope (I'mma call him Prince of the sea after this, sounds better-) coming after her. Amina glared at him from over her shoulder, he surely could catch up to her. He's much taller and his legs are long, a few quick paced steps she'd be fish food. A large blue blast had shot by her making her falter in her run, but kept on she had to lose him

⇒ He's shooting at you, engage wolf mode!

Leaping far ways she landed onto all fours and looked back to his surprised but still stoic expression, how do you do that? She used her legs to dig up a dust cloud and bounded away, pouncing over boulders that blocked her path "Get back here slippery land-dwweller!" She'd have to come back later to gather her supplies unless he took them, damn it that'll take a whole week and a half to make again. The bunker was near, she recognized that fake but real looking tree, it had a heart on it, she reached for her remote as she stood up on her feet again but was yanked back by the collar of her hood as a hand grasped it, the action making her fall flat on her face. The Sea Dwelling Troll had pressed his shoe down on her back, harshly in fact gaining a startled yelp, and held Ahab's Crosshairs by his side a snide growl coming from his black lips bellowing through from his throat "You're a fast one." He mumbled feeling the shivering lowblood beneath his foot, she was trying to crawl away. He chuckled at her attempt at survival, then moved her onto her back she glanced over to his his weapon, and he saw a bit of submission. Like if anything she accepted her death, that raised his eyebrows. The light woodsy breeze making his puff of hair flow with it, she seemed amused by the one purple area in his hair he moved closer to analyze her face. White pupil, hazel eyes...no fins, no horns. Nothing that would make him think and say 'Yeah, she's a Troll. A land dwwellin one at that.' . Amina's cheeks flushed a deep rosy color, she could handle herself around people yes. Male's and Females alike, it's been awhile since she had any human contact or Troll but she's never met one. Until now that is.


End file.
